I miss you
by Marilia Cullen Black
Summary: COMPLETA - O que Sesshoumaru faria se Rin fosse embora? E porque ela faria tal coisa? Uma trilogia 'songfic'.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, minna!**

**Vocês podem até estranhar por eu ter postado algo antes do início do mês, mas é só um descontinho.**

**Creio que não poderei postar nenhuma das outras por estas semanas (sabe como é, última semana de aula, provas…), então fiz essa songfic só pra variar. **

**Não sei se ficou muito boa (nem sei porque eu fiz), mas espero que gostem.**

**Só para avisar: existe outra fic com o mesmo nome e mesma música que eu uso nesta (da Mylle Evans). Mas a história é totalmente diferente, e de certa maneira, a música utilizada é cantada por bandas diferentes (mesmo sendo a mesma). Então que fique claro: NÃO É PLÁGIO.**

**OK?**

**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!**

**Música: I miss you – Simple Plan (quem puder escutar, não vai se arrepender).**

**-**

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**-**

**I miss you**

**-**

**-**

Seis da manhã. O som estridente do despertador invadia seus ouvidos, antes acostumados ao silêncio.

Remexeu-se cansadamente na cama, esperando que aquela máquina parasse aquele insuportável barulho. Barulho que o angustiava. Barulho que o forçava a acordar. E ele não queria mais acordar.

Puxou o próprio travesseiro sobre a orelha, tentando abafar o som, resmugando algo sem nexo. Espreguiçou-se entediantemente, afastando o grosso endredon que o cobria na noite fria.

E inconscientemente, levou sua mão até o lado oposto da cama, como se procurasse algo importante.

Ela não estava lá. Esquecera-se daquele _pequeno_ detalhe.

**To see you when I wake up is a gift**

_Ver você quando eu acordo é um presente_

Sentiu o lençol que o cobria daquela noite fria ainda gelado, denunciando que ele realmente estava sozinho. Assim como o travesseiro ao lado permanecia absolutamente desamassado.

Olhou por todos os lados, apenas para confirmar aquilo que ele já sabia por todas as manhãs, estreitando os olhos ao ver que o apartamento estava aparentemente vazio.

_Fúria_. Esse pequeno sentimento tomou conta de si.

**I didn't think could be real**

_Eu não achava que pudesse ser real_

Ouviu o irritante barulho retornar após alguns minutos de silêncio, e isso fora o ápice para descontrolar-se. Observando furiosamente o pequeno cômodo em que o objeto permanecia, espichou-se a fim de pegá-lo, lançando-o fortemente contra a parede, quando o alcançou.

Ouviu o som estridente de algo se espatifar e ir de encontro ao chão, não dando a mínima para aquele momento de desespero. Percebeu algumas partes do seu despertador rolarem pelo liso chão do quarto em que se encontrava.

Taisho Sesshoumaru, antes conhecido por sua habitual frieza e autocontrole, demonstrava com pequenos gestos toda a fúria contida em si por todos os anos de sua vida, até aquele dia, enfim.

Tinha certeza absoluta de que as coisas apenas piorariam dali para frente.

Porque ele não queria acreditar que o que acontecia era real.

**To know that you feel the same as I do**

_Saber que você sente a mesma coisa que eu_

Cansado. Era como se sentia. Durante poucos meses tivera o que chamavam de felicidade momentânea. Ao lado _dela_.

Mas ela não estava mais lá. Matsubara Rin não estava mais com ele. E isso o cansava sempre.

Passou as mãos exasperadamente pelos desgrenhados cabelos prateados, sentando melhor na própria cama.

Acreditara no que ela lhe dissera tempos atrás. Dissera-lhe que sentia exatamente o mesmo que ele sentia por ela. _Amor_. Era isso que sentia por ela. Seria mesmo isso que ela sentia por ele?

Não sabia. Afinal, os atos da garota poucos dias atrás não demonstravam exatamente aquilo. E pensar que ela também o amava era quase algo inimaginável.

Fazia parte de um sonho completamente utópico, por parte dele.

Olhou para o extraordinário espelho que permanecia em frente a sua cama, observando-se nele. Mantinha uma expressão extremamente aborrecida, culpa das várias noites que passara acordado, esperando-a.

Esperando secretamente que ela voltasse para ele. Voltasse para seu Sesshoumaru.

Mas ela não voltou.

**Is a threefold utopian dream**

_São três árvores utópicas em um sonho_

Matsubara Rin mudara totalmente seu jeito de ser, confessava.

Antes, vivia apenas para a empresa de sua família, sem se importar com absolutamente nada que pudesse acontecer com o mundo ou com os outros, que não fossem ele.

Chegara ao extremo de não demitir alguém que considerava inútil apenas porque a garota lhe pedira. Rin dissera que ele deveria dar uma segunda chance à moça em questão, e que com certeza ela se acostumaria ao trabalho. Dito e feito.

Apenas por _ela_.

Sesshoumaru não sabia exatamente o que o forçava a fazer tudo o que aquela garota mandava, mas era algo incômodo. Incômodo porque agora já se acostumara, e não sabia fazer coisa alguma sem ela.

Não conseguia explicar ou entender o tipo de poder que ela exercia sobre si, mas precisava dela.

O que poderia fazer, afinal? Ela não estava mais lá, e quanto a isso, não poderia fazer absolutamente nada.

Rin era _seu_ inferno.

**You do something to me that I can't explain**

_Você faz algo comigo que eu não consigo explicar_

Seria estranho se dissesse que sentia falta dela?

Seria _errado_?

Não. Estaria mentindo se dissesse o contrário. Se houvesse tido pelo menos uma única e pequena chance de revelar isto a ela… Mas para quê? Ela já sabia de tudo aquilo. Rin sabia que ele a amava.

E ele não entendia o que a levara a ir embora.

E deixá-lo como se não fosse ou representasse absolutamente nada para ela ou na vida dela.

**So would I be out of line if I sai****d I miss you**

_Seria fora do sério dizer que eu não sinto a sua falta _

Levantou-se vagarosamente de sua cama, permanecendo em pé algum tempo, encarando o chão, sujo pelos restos do objeto antes quebrado.

Ajoelhou-se. Buscou algumas das peças de seu _antigo_ despertador, juntando todas em sua mão. Não. Não queria remontá-lo. Tinha certeza de que se visse outro não hesitaria em lançá-lo, assim como fizera àquele.

Murmurou algo incompreensível, apenas visualizando o que se tornara. Via no que Rin lhe transformara. Sesshoumaru nunca havia se enfurecido a ponto de lançar algum objeto contra a parede. _Nunca_.

A lembrança forte de Rin fê-lo virar-se para o cômodo em que o relógio antes tocava _alegremente_, e ele sabia o porquê daquele repentino ato.

_Arrastou-se_ de joelhos até lá, mantendo os frios olhos dourados estreitados.

Abriu a primeira gaveta, vasculhando o que tanto almejava. Uma chave. Pegou-a e dirigiu seu olhar angustiante à última gaveta.

Hesitou momentos antes de encaixá-la na fechadura, completando a ação sem mais demoras. Logo, a última e mais secreta gaveta estava aberta, revelando um único objeto dentro de si.

Ainda estava lá. A foto que ela lhe dera permanecia da mesma maneira que deixara.

Pegou-a calmamente, observando os traços delicados da garota, que sorria, enquanto ele a abraçava seriamente.

Acariciou a face da foto como se acariciasse a garota, dando um meio sorriso com a lembrança daquele dia. Mesmo contando a todos que não queria mais vê-la, guardava aquela lembrança.

Desmanchou o sorriso.

Era a única maneira que tinha de poder sempre vê-la, mesmo que soubesse que aquele rosto nunca sairia de seus pensamentos.

**I see your picture**

_Eu vejo sua foto_

Olhou para o travesseiro sobre sua cama, ao lado do seu. Travesseiro em que ela costumava deitar-se sempre que o visitava, o que era freqüente.

Puxou-o inconscientemente de encontro a seu corpo, levando-o em direção a seu rosto e inalando fortemente o perfume fraco que ele ainda continha. O perfume dela.

O mesmo perfume que o inebriava noites seguidas.

Mas o cheiro era fraco, porque ela não estava mais lá para repô-lo. E chegaria um dia em que ele não poderia mais dormir sentindo o cheiro de Rin.

Largou o objeto com tais pensamentos.

**I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine**

_Eu sinto o cheiro da sua pele no travesseiro vazio perto do meu_

Em apenas dez dias, todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos haviam o atingido.

Em dez dias Rin conseguira fazer o que nenhuma outra conseguira. Havia fascinado-o. Sesshoumaru amara-a como nunca antes havia amado outra mulher.

E há exatamente dez dias, ela havia ido embora, mesmo que ele sentisse que havia sido há muito mais tempo.

**You have only bee****n gone ten days**

_Você foi há apenas 10 dias_

Sentia-se estranhamente despedaçado por dentro, tentando a todo custo não transpassar tal sentimentos para as pessoas que o rodeavam. Em vão.

Atendia o telefone todas as manhãs. Era sua mãe. Queria saber como estava, e ele sempre desligava antes de dar qualquer resposta. Aturava seu meio-irmão mais novo dando-lhe lição de moral, ao dizer sobre como esquecer uma mulher. Inu Yasha sabia muito sobre o assunto.

Mas Sesshoumaru não queria esquecer Rin.

Queria apenas esquecer o passado e levar aquilo como uma evolução e um bom tempo que passara.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, observando os próprios olhos, que se estreitaram ao visualizarem a figura do homem. A quem queria enganar? Estava _acabado_ sem ela.

As pessoas não poderiam entender que ele queria apenas ficar sozinho?

**But already I'm wasting away**

_Mas eu já estou desperdiçado_

Escutou o barulho do telefone vindo da sala, suspirando pesadamente. Não acreditava que Izayoi ligara para ele às seis da manhã.

Mas a idéia de que poderia ser outra pessoa não deixou sua cabeça. A pessoa que mais esperava naqueles dias poderia finalmente estar ligando para ele.

Caminhou a passos longos até o local, colando o telefone na orelha antes que o mesmo parasse de tocar.

Não pronunciou nada, apenas a espera de algum sinal de vida. Sinal que veio logo.

- _Sesshoumaru_? – ele ouviu a voz delicada e preocupada de sua mãe, girando os olhos logo que a identificou. – _É você?_

Sem dificuldade, ele desligou o aparelho, olhando-o raivosamente.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – murmurou com raiva, saindo dali para seu quarto.

Deveria desistir daquilo. Rin não ligaria para ele, simplesmente porque ela não o _amava_. Rin não queria mais _nada_ com ele. Rin _desistira_ dele.

Sentou-se novamente na cama, arrancando um vaso de outro cômodo e atirando ainda com mais força na parede. Sentiu alguns cacos atingirem rapidamente a sua pele, mas não se importou. Ele não se importava com mais nada.

E o que o fazia piorar ainda mais, era saber que a veria novamente. Tinha certeza de que a veria.

Era amiga de sua família, e mais cedo ou mais tarde seria chamada para algum jantar, como uma tentativa de sua mãe de juntarem-nos novamente.

Mas ele sabia que isso não aconteceria.

Não. Ele não queria mais vê-la, como afirmava antes.

**I know I'll see you again**** w****either far or soon, but I…**

_Eu sei que irei ver você de novo mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas eu…_

Porque Sesshoumaru sabia que se a visse novamente, tentaria retornar ao passado. Tentaria conversar com ela, perguntaria o motivo que a levou a ir embora.

E ele não queria mais sofrer.

Sentiu algo quente escorrer por seu braço, não precisando olhar para saber que era sangue. Sentira a dor de ter o braço alcançado por um dos cacos do vaso que quebrara.

Apertou o punho fortemente.

Taisho Sesshoumaru sabia que se a visse novamente, encantar-se-ia com a inocente face da mulher, esquecendo-se de tudo o que prometera que faria, caso a encontrasse. Esqueceria de ser frio e indomável.

Diria lhe o que sentira nos momentos que passaram afastados. Diria que se _importava_ com ela.

**N****eed you to know**** that I care**

_Preciso que você saiba que eu me importo_

E tinha certeza de que diria que sentia terrivelmente falta daquela garota doce e inocente.

Mas nada seria igual ao que fora antes. E Sesshoumaru sabia que ele e Rin não voltariam. Porque da mesma maneira que ele não era mais o mesmo, Rin também não era mais a mesma.

E isso, Sesshoumaru não poderia perdoar. Nunca perdoaria o que aquela Rin fizera a ele. No que ela o _transformara_.

_Não mais_.

**And I miss you**

_E sinto sua falta_

_-_

_**Fim**_

_E então? Muito chato? Sem nexo? Triste? Merecia um final feliz? Continuação?_

_Mandem reviews!_

_Arigatou a todos. ^_^_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, minna!**

**Bem, pelos vários pedidos (pra não dizer todos), decidi fazer a continuação de ****I miss you****. ^_^**

**Espero que gostem. **

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**Música: ****Lonely in gorgeous****. – gente, eu não sei quem canta… ¬¬'', mas eu posso afirmar que eu me apaixonei por essa música. É a abertura de **Paradise Kiss** (um ótimo anime, por sinal). Então, quem puder escutar a música e assistir o anime (ou até mesmo ler o mangá), creio que não se arrependerá (eu pelo menos não me arrependi). Mas eu já digo que o George é meu, 'tá? O.o**

**- **

**Obs.: O que está em negrito, são as lembranças, OK?**

**-**

I miss you

**-**

**By Lin-chan**

**-**

**Chapter**** 2**

**-**

Lançava passos largos pelo barulhento e longo corredor. Ou melhor… Corria.

Era a única coisa que conseguia fazer.

Era a única coisa de que se lembrava naquele momento.

O som forte da alta música tamborilava em seus ouvidos, ainda não acostumados com aquele barulho. Afinal, acabara de chegar naquela famosa casa de festas. Matsubara Rin não era habituada àqueles locais. E não teria freqüentado-o, em plena meia-noite, caso não tivesse sido convidada.

Convidada por _ele_.

**Gozen reiji tobidashita**

_À meia-noite, saí correndo_

Sentia-se inutilizada de uma forma que nunca pensaria sentir-se.

Sozinha. Era assim que se sentia. Mesmo esbarrando nas várias pessoas que se encontravam no mesmo corredor que ela.

Mesmo sabendo que aquele local estava lotado, sentia-se só. Mesmo vendo a quantidades de balões coloridos e de pessoas que dançavam e se embebedavam alegremente, ela não estava feliz.

Porque _ele_ não estava com _ela_.

Lágrimas escorriam tristemente de seus olhos, mas isso não importava ou fazia efeito. Porque simplesmente ninguém percebia que ela estava ali. E ninguém percebia que Rin precisava de ajuda. Que precisava desesperadamente sair daquele lugar.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde ao lembrar-se do motivo que a levara a iniciar aquilo. Ao lembrar-se do que vira momentos antes de perceber que já se encontrava longe o suficiente _dele_.

Avistou distante de si uma porta. A porta que finalmente a levaria para além daquele repugnante lugar.

Empurrava quem aparecia a sua frente, independente de quem fosse ou de como estivesse, levando em consideração que a maioria das pessoas dali já estavam completamente bêbadas.

Chutou a porta antes vista com toda a força que possuía, finalmente chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para si.

Mas ela não se importou.

Porque sabia que deveria descontar toda a raiva que sentia em algo.

E a porta era a melhor opção naquele momento.

Péssima escolha.

**Tobira wo kettobashite**

_Abri a porta com um chute_

Abriu rapidamente os olhos, segurando firmemente em seu travesseiro e assegurando-se de que aquilo fora um sonho. Resmungou ao perceber que realmente era e que sonhara _novamente_ com _aquilo_.

Olhou repetidas vezes para os lados, tendo certeza de que estava em seu quarto.

Em _seu_ apartamento.

Riu sarcasticamente. Não agüentava mais aquela situação precária. A situação em que se colocara há exatamente dez dias.

Sentou-se cansadamente na cama, retirando da frente de seus olhos os finos fios de cabelos que sobre eles caíam. Desgrenhados. Nunca deixara que seus tão cuidados cabelos ficassem daquela forma.

Mas desde que decidira deixar Sesshoumaru, nunca mais fora a mesma. E nem poderia.

Puxou o edredom que a cobria da noite fria até o meio de suas coxas, podendo visualizar o que o chute que dera na porta lhe rendera. Um belo corte, já que a delicada sandália de cristal que usava espatifou-se em vários cacos, ferindo aquilo que um dia chamara de pé.

**Garasu no kutsu ga warete**

_Os chinelos de vidro se quebraram_

Olhou ao redor do quarto, vendo o quão desarrumado ele se encontrava, mesmo que a pouca luz da lua não fosse suficiente.

Tinha absoluta certeza de que seu closet se encontrava vazio, afinal, todas as suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Roupas, bolsas, sapatos… Tudo que era seu estava jogado como se não servisse para absolutamente nada. E era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

Descobriu-se completamente, pondo um de seus pés para fora da cama. Arrepiou-se ao sentir o frio do chão por alguns segundos, mas nada fora do normal para ela. Acostumara-se àquilo desde _aquele_ dia.

Olhou mais além, na única e enorme janela do quarto. Janela em que Sesshoumaru costumava olhar a neve cair, ou qualquer coisa considerada fútil por muitos, até mesmo por ele. Perto dali, lá estava ele. O vestido que usara naquela noite. Um vestido antes tão exuberante, e agora, totalmente rasgado.

Mais um de seus atos impensados. Afinal, queria lançar sua raiva sobre algo, e o vestido era a melhor opção.

Mais uma escolha errada. Arrependia-se amargamente de ter feito àquilo.

Olhou novamente para ele. Estava estendido sobre uma das poltronas dali. A mesma poltrona em que Sesshoumaru costumava sentar-se quando a visitava. A mesma poltrona em que se viram pela primeira vez, numa rápida apresentação de famílias.

**Doresu mo yabureta**

_E até o vestido se rasgou em pedaços_**.**

Rin se levantou vagarosamente, sentando-se mais uma vez, agora, na penteadeira de seu quarto, bem ao lado de sua enorme cama de casal. Olhou-se no espelho. Não havia nada que queria ver em si.

Não havia nada da _maneira_ que queria ver em si.

Olhou para um ponto do espelho, o qual não importava, já que não estava prestando atenção nele.

Tinha aqueles sonhos há dez dias, desde que _aquilo_ realmente acontecera. Sonhava por todas as noites com _aquela noite_, mesmo que quisesse se esquecer e pôr, de uma vez por todas, um ponto final naquela história.

**- Onde? – Rin perguntou divertidamente, rindo em seguida ao ter a resposta.**

**- **_**Do que está rindo**_**? – perguntou a pessoa do outro lado da linha.**

**- Não acredito que você esteja me chamando para um lugar desses. – comentou divertida, imaginando a expressão séria que o outro deveria manter naquele momento.**

**- **_**Fala como se fosse um campo de concentração**_**. – disse friamente.**

**- Pensei que você considerasse uma festa como algo do tipo. – ela rebateu, imprensando o celular entre seu queixo e o ombro, pegando algumas roupas de dentro do closet. – Afinal, você não é muito sociável.**

**- **_**Se não quiser ir, é só falar.**_** – falou grosseiramente, demonstrando que algo estava errado.**

**- Calma, Sesshoumaru-sama. – disse sarcasticamente. – Estou me vestindo. Daqui a meia hora estarei aí, tudo bem?**

**- **_**Daqui a meia hora**_**. – repetiu sarcástico. – **_**Como se você fosse estar pronta à apenas meia hora.**_

**- Então me espere o necessário. – riu com o que disse. **

**Escutou o telefone ser desligado, e jogou o próprio sobre a cama, rindo em seguida.**

**Olhou rapidamente para o despertador sobre um móvel, arregalando os olhos ao ver as horas. Onze e meia da noite. Gostaria de sabe o porquê de Sesshoumaru ficar acordado até tão tarde.**

**E o principal. Queria saber o que o fizera chamá-la a uma festa.**

**Namoravam há alguns meses, e Rin sabia o que aquele tipo de confraternização representava para Sesshoumaru: pessoas bêbadas, que com certeza fariam alguma besteira e se culpariam pelo resto da vida.**

**Riu mais uma vez com o pensamento. Queria ver a cara que o namorado faria naquele lugar.**

Queria vê-lo novamente.

**Entrou no carro, dando a partida e saindo rapidamente do estacionamento. Vestira-se da forma mais exuberante que conseguira, tudo para **_**ele**_**. **

**Pisou fortemente no acelerador. Queria vê-lo o mais rapidamente possível.**

Arrependia-se do que fizera.

**Atravessou a porta de entrada, olhando o salão lotado. **

**Onde ele estaria?**

Mas não poderia voltar atrás.

**Deu alguns passos a frente, chamando a atenção de alguns desocupados para si. Seria uma ótima oportunidade de ver Sesshoumaru com ciúmes.**

**Se é que ele possuía tal sentimento.**

Porque ele também havia errado.

**Segurou fortemente em uma das mesas dali, apoiando-se nela. Fechou e abriu os olhos várias vezes, forçando a visão a mudar aquilo que ela teimava em ver.**

**Sesshoumaru dançava com uma mulher. Uma mulher que Rin conhecia muito bem.**

**Ozawa Kagura. Ex-noiva dele.**

Mas para que a surpresa?

**Nee, akirete irun deshou?**

_Ei, você não está surpreso? _

**Pensou em ir até lá e mandá-lo soltá-la. Afinal, por que os dois estavam dançando?**

**Mas desistiu da idéia ao vê-lo segurar firmemente a cintura da mulher, e depois, a mesma levar a cabeça ao forte peito do homem.**

**Quanto sentimentalismo…**

Ele sequer foi atrás de si.

**Oikakete mo konai**

_Você nem mesmo veio atrás de mim_

**Correu. Saiu de lá o mais rápido que pôde.**

**E depois de ter chutado a porta, não se lembrava de mais nada. Porque passara a noite inteira pensando no porque de Sesshoumaru ter feito aquilo com ela.**

**Pensara no motivo que o teria levado a fazer aquilo. **

**Chorou.**

**Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito.**

**Namida ga afurute**

_As lágrimas estão escorrendo_

**Caiu tristemente no chão, sem conseguir correr mais. Estava longe dos olhos dele, mas perto o suficiente para escutar a alta música que se concentrava lá.**

**Rin sentiu algo quente escorrer por seus pés, olhando rapidamente para eles. **

**Arruinados. Era esse o estado dos seus caros sapatos.**

**E dos seus pés também.**

**Mas não se importou com o sangue que escorria livremente deles.**

**Mou hashirenai wa**

_Eu nem mesmo consigo correr mais_

Ouviu o telefone tocar.

Fora isso que a tirara daquele novo sonho.

Levantou-se de onde estava, caminhando lentamente pelo quarto. Quem poderia estar ligando para ela em plena noite? Parou ao perceber que não sabia onde se encontrava seu celular. Ajoelhou-se no chão e ouviu o som se intensificar.

Rin puxou uma pequena bolsa debaixo da própria cama, abrindo-a e retirando de lá o objeto que não parava de tocar. Ela olhou forçadamente o nome, já que acordara há pouco e sua visão ainda estava relativamente turva.

_Taijia Sango_, era o nome que piscava sob a tela.

Rin suspirou cansadamente, antes de atender o tão inesperado telefonema.

- Moshi moshi. – disse arrastadamente.

- _Rin?_ - a voz do outro lado perguntou.

- Quem mais poderia ser? – respondeu sarcástica, percebendo que seus atos estavam cada vez mais parecidos com os de seu antigo namorado.

- _Ah, gomen…_ - a outra murmurou, calando-se em seguida.

- Aconteceu algo? – Rin percebeu o quanto havia sido grossa, amenizando a situação que criara com outra pergunta.

- _Iie_. – Sango respondeu cuidadosamente. – _Apenas_ _queria saber se você está bem._

- E porque não estaria? – quis saber, mantendo um sorriso forçado na face, como se alguém pudesse observá-la de lá.

- _Sei que não está_. – disse por fim, não sabendo que aquilo desmanchara o sorriso da amiga.

- Então porque me perguntou? – indagou irritada.

- _Porque queria que você finalmente se desse conta disso e falasse a verdade._

- Sango, não venha com essa de psicóloga comigo, tudo bem? – foi curta e grossa. – Não sou sua paciente.

- _Mas poderia ser._ – argumentou. – _Você melhoraria muito, sabia?_

- Tenho certeza de que não melhoraria em nada. – refletiu, sentando-se na cama e puxando o cobertor sobre suas pernas. – Além do quê, quem não ficaria perturbada com uma louca que liga para os outros em plenas quatro da manhã?

- _Isso é ciúme, Rin_. – Sango revelou, fingindo não ter ouvido o que a garota falara depois.

- É claro que não! – Rin brandiu irritada. – Não tenho sentimento algum por aquele homem!

- _Tem certeza?_ – Sango perguntou, escutando um rápido farfalhar vindo do outro lado.

- Logicamente. – Rin disse mais calma, misturando os objetos que se encontravam dentro de sua bolsa.

- _Então_ _não diria nada se soubesse que Sesshoumaru está namorando novamente_?

- Nani?! – Rin se sobressaltou, levantando-se rapidamente e deixando e bolsa e o cobertor, que antes estavam em suas pernas, caírem diretamente no chão.

- _Viu só?_ – Sango riu rapidamente com a ação da garota, deixando seu sorriso de lado para manter o habitual tom sério. – _Rin…_ - murmurou. – _Porque manter algo que sabe que é mentira?_

**Jealousy kamo**

_Talvez isso seja ciúme_

Rin manteve o celular na orelha, segurando-o com uma das mãos. Sentou-se novamente na cama, olhando para um ponto na parede que não chamasse muito a sua atenção.

Refletiu.

Porque fazia isso, afinal? Porque simplesmente não poderia ir conversar com Sesshoumaru como uma pessoa normal faria? Porque não se acertavam como todos esperavam que fizessem? Porque Rin não conseguia de uma vez por todas _esquecê-lo_?

- Porque é mais fácil, Sango. – respondeu de uma vez, ainda encarando a parede escurecida de seu quarto.

- _Sei que é doloroso demais ter visto aquilo_. – Sango comentou. – _Mas deve haver uma explicação. Sesshoumaru nunca faria algo daquele tipo com você._

- Mas ele sequer veio atrás de mim! – Rin tentou se justificar, encarando o telefone como se pudesse ver Sango através dele.

- _Como poderia?_ – Sango perguntou. – _Ele talvez nem saiba o motivo pelo qual você o deixou_.

- Ele não seria tão idiota a ponto de pensar desta maneira. - puxou uma mexa dos seus longos cabelos, enrolando ele com um dos dedos.

Parou.

Sesshoumaru costumava fazer aquilo com ela.

- _Rin!_ – Sango falou advertindo-a. – _Você_ _fugiu há dez dias! Sesshoumaru ao menos sabe onde você está!_

- Sango, se você quer defendê-lo, faça o favor de não ligar mais para mim, OK? – gritou aborrecida, desligando o celular e jogando-o enfurecidamente sobre a cama.

Não estava com cabeça de cometer mais um erro seu e espatifá-lo na parede. Seus pés e o vestido já foram erros o suficiente.

**Setsunai**

_É doloroso_

Levou sua mão a seus olhos ao perceber que lágrimas escorreram deles sem sua vontade. Porque chorava? Porque tinha de ser tão fraca? Com certeza seu _ex_ não estava fazendo isso naquele momento. Deveria estar com Kagura, ne…?

Mas isso não importava mais. Não importava porque Rin estava sozinha.

Mantinha como companhia apenas suas lágrimas.

**Lonely in ****gorgeous tear**

_Sozinha em lágrimas brilhantes._

Passava noites inteiras acordada, apenas esperando. Esperando que Sesshoumaru voltasse. Que ele ligasse para ela perguntando o porquê dela ter feito aquilo.

Que tudo não passasse, afinal, de um grande mal entendido.

Todas aquelas noites estavam acabando com ela.

**Folly nights are breaking my heart**

_Noites estúpidas estão quebrando o meu coração_

- AHHH! – a garota gritou em frustração, batendo o pé repetidas vezes no chão.

Saiu do quarto em que se encontrava, indo na direção do banheiro. Abriu a porta fortemente, parando onde estava para respirar fundo e tentar manter seu autocontrole.

Virou-se em frente a pia, apoiando-se nesta. Olhou sua face no espelho. Estava derrotada.

Rin passou levemente seus finos dedos sobre seus olhos, sentindo o inchaço formado pelo cansaço e pelo sono que possuía. Sua pele não era mais a mesma e nem o calor que sentia quando estava perto dele.

Abraçou-se inconscientemente.

Intimamente, ela queria apenas que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes. Preferia que aquilo não houvesse acontecido, _não queria ter visto_. Queria sentir o calor dos braços de Sesshoumaru, novamente. Queria, apenas, que ele voltasse logo e a abraçasse com força, como sempre fazia antes.

**Imasugu mitsukete dakishimete hoshii**

_Eu quero que você me encontre logo e me abrace com força_

Balançou repetidas vezes a cabeça, tentando tirar aquelas idéias de dentro dela.

Não conseguia.

Segurou com força os finos fios de cabelo, forçando-se mentalmente a esquecer daquilo. Puxava-os cada vez mais, à medida que percebia que, ao invés de se esquecer de tudo, apenas estava se forçando a lembrar-se.

Largou-os.

Ela abriu rapidamente a torneira, molhando as frias mãos na tão graciosa água que escorria. Aquela era a única maneira que conseguira para acalmar-se, em exatos momentos como aquele.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, levando um pouco da água que estavam em suas mãos até o seu rosto, que logo sentiu ser iluminado. Um feixe de luz conseguira penetrar o grosso pano da cortina que escurecia a janela de seu quarto. Rin virou a cabeça ao sentir a luz bater em si.

Andou até a janela, fechando inconscientemente a porta do banheiro, mais um hábito adquirido com a presença de Sesshoumaru, já que antes, sempre a deixava aberta.

Assim que chegou, puxou a cortina até a outra extremidade, podendo avistar aquilo que chamara sua atenção: o antigo farol.

O farol que ela e Sesshoumaru costumavam observar daquela mesma janela.

**Heddo raito ga**** hikaru**

_O farol está brilhando_

Abriu as janelas, sentindo a leve e fria brisa da noite bater em sua pele, também fria.

Sorriu pela primeira vez em tantos dias. Aquela era uma das poucas visões que tanto apreciava no mundo.

Onde ele estaria, naquele momento…? A brisa lhe trouxe tal pergunta. Não sabia responder. Sesshoumaru não era habituado à noite, mas após aquele dia, Rin não poderia dizer mais nada.

Garoto malvado… Era assim que o chamava no início, quando ele sempre a abusava de algo extremamente infantil. Apelido verdadeiro, pelo que poderia ver agora.

Sesshoumaru era um garoto muito malvado para ela. Então…

Onde aquele garoto malvado estaria agora? Com quem ele estaria agora? Por quê?

**W****here are you, bad boy?**

_Onde você está, garoto malvado?_

- Sesshoumaru… - murmurou o nome dele ao vento, como se de alguma forma ele fosse escutar.

Rin não sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Rin não sabia nem um terço do que deveria fazer. Por um lado, sentia que deveria ir atrás dele, afinal, errara desde o começo, ao tê-lo deixado sem ao menos falar à ele o motivo. Mas seu orgulho era algo grande demais. E era isso que a impedia de ir até onde ele estava.

Senão, já o teria feito há muito tempo.

**Ai no sukaafu de namida wo fuite**

_Seque minhas lágrimas com o cachecol do amor_

Sem ele, Rin não era absolutamente nada. E com todas as lágrimas que ela derramara até aquela noite, sem ele, Rin também não conseguia ver nada.

Mas de uma coisa ela sabia: alguém deveria dar um primeiro passo para toda aquela situação ter um final diferente. E ela ainda pensava severamente em fazer aquilo.

**Nannimo mienai**

_Eu não consigo ver nada _

**-**

**Continua…**

* * *

_**A resposta dos reviews:**_

_**Pammy-sama:**__ Inaugurou o arquivo de reviews, ne? Foi a primeira! ^_^. Gostei da idéia de trilogia, e talvez a aceite. Mas no máximo, esta fic terá quatro capítulos. E que bom que conseguiu ver a raiva do Sesshy, era exatamente isso que eu queria mostrar. ^_^. Adorei seu review. Kissus e arigatou._

_**Bek-chan**__: Que bom que você achou a história legal. ^_^. Arigatou pelo review e kissus no kokoro._

_**Kuchiki **__**Rin**__: Um final feliz é sempre bom, ne? ^_^. Bem, como explicar isso…? Eu não escrevo hentai. O.o. Primeiramente porque eu não sou muito boa nesse tipo de coisa, e depois porque, sei lá, eu meio que não gosto (só gosto de ler O.o). Então… Qualquer uma das minhas fic's não terá hentai, no máximo, terá uma insinuação. OK? Espero que não pare de lê-las por causa disso. ^_^. Arigatou pelo review e kissus._

_**Tenma no Virgo**__: Nossa, que pena o que aconteceu com você. -_-. Mas nunca é hora pra desanimar. ^_^. Tenha certeza de que esta história terá um final feliz, e espero, de verdade, que a sua história também tenha um, OK? Arigatou pelo review e ganbate ne! ^_^_

_**Hachi-chan 2**__: Pois é... É que como eu ia fazer só um capítulo, fiz com que batesse com a música, e como ela não explica nada, decidi não explicar também. Mas vocês aclamaram tanto por uma continuação, ne? ^_^. Arigatou pelo review e kissus._

_**Acdy-chan**__: Pois é… Muita gente não entendeu. É que não era pra vocês entenderem (na verdade nem eu entendi O.o). Era só pra ficar uma história assim, sabe? Meio que sem recheio. Mas… Como vocês quiseram continuação… 'tá aí! ^_^. Kissus no kokoro e arigatou pelo review._

_**K-chan**__: Pode deixar, K-chan! ^_^. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_**Rukia-hime:**__ Adorei seu review, Rukia-chan. ^_^. Eu também detesto finais tristes, mas a música é tão depressiva que foi o único final que veio na minha cabeça. Eu pensei em transformar essa songfic em uma fic looonga, mas ficaria algo muito pesado (lembre-se de que eu tenho mais três fic's além dessa). Por isso, essa fic terá de três a quatro capítulos. OK? ^_^. Kissus e arigatou pelo review._

_Arigatou a todos aqueles que enviaram reviews e até mesmo àqueles que não enviaram. Saibam que isso é muito importante para nós, que escrevemos fanfic's._

_Eles nos ajudam muito mesmo na hora de escrever, OK?_

_Ah, e quem puder me passar algumas musicas românticas que possam ser usadas no final (a música com a tradução, caso seja em outro idioma), ficaria bastante grata. Digamos que meu gosto musical não está sendo muito útil nesta songfic, então, se puderem me ajudar, mandem a música pelo meu e-mail, ok?_

_Sem mais delongas…_

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo, minna! Aqui está o último capítulo de **I miss you**.**

**Espero realmente que gostem, OK?**

**Um agradecimento especial à **_Pammy-sama _**e à**_ Lorena Cardoso_**, que me enviaram letras de músicas para a realização deste capítulo (eu usei uma delas, tá? ^_^).**

**Queria agradecer à: **_Pammy-sama__**, **__Bek-chan__**, **__Kuchiki Rin__**, **__Tenma no Virgo__**, **__Hachi-chan 2__**, **__Acdy-chan__**, **__K-chan 258__**, **__Rukia-hime__**, **__Yuki-chan__** e **__Graziela Leon__**, **_**por terem acompanhado a fic. Agradeço também a todos que a acompanharam, mesmo que sem mandar algum review. **

**Boa leitura!**

**-**

**Música: More than words – Extreme (nunca a escutei, mas a letra foi mais que perfeita. Ah, e eu meio que cortei algumas partes da música, porque senão não ia bater com a história).**

**-**

I miss you

**-**

**-**

_**By Lin-chan**_

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**-**

Envolta por paredes brancas e lustrosas, iluminadas por refinadas e esquecidas lâmpadas, Matsubara Rin esperava em pé. Em pé em frente à gloriosa porta amadeirada, Matsubara Rin encarava a maçaneta, parada desde o momento que chegara. Sua respiração descompassada traía a confiança que sua face tentava mostrar aos outros, enquanto permanecia naquele local.

Afinal, o que ela estava fazendo ali? Parada em frente à porta do apartamento de Taisho Sesshoumaru, seu até então _ex_-_namorado_.

Havia amanhecido sem que ela mesma houvesse percebido. Desde a repentina ligação de Sango, parara para pensar em tudo o que a garota realmente dissera. Não que aquilo fosse algo que verdadeiramente importasse para ela. Rin sabia que queria apenas um motivo que pudesse explicar o que ela sentia no momento. O desejo incontrolável de vê-lo novamente. A vontade de falar com Sesshoumaru e perguntar pra ele o porquê de ele ter feito _aquilo_.

No entanto, julgava que não deveria ter feito tal coisa. Naquele exato momento, deveria estar deitada em sua cama, como fizera durante todos aqueles dez dias. Dez torturantes e inexpressivos dias.

Inconscientemente, levou a mão direita à maçaneta até então parada, segurando-a firmemente. Um flash de todos os momentos que passara naquele lugar invadiu sua mente, fazendo-a se afastar raivosamente. Balançou a cabeça, se apoiando na parede que tanto odiava. Lembrava-se de que, certa vez, mandara Sesshoumaru pintá-la de um tom mais alegre, conselho que fora logo recusado pelo rapaz. E agora entendia o motivo. Sesshoumaru não era alegre, e percebia que aquele tom um pouco mais escuro que o próprio branco combinava perfeitamente com ele.

Extremamente belo quando refletido em algo, e apavorantemente repetitivo quando olhado mais de perto. Ele era igual a todos os outros, afinal. Aquele que julgara ser o homem mais perfeito que já conhecera era exatamente igual a todos os outros. Não passava de um simples humano. Um humano que a magoara, assim como todos os outros.

O que droga fazia lá, então?! O que esperava dele? Que ele de repente dissesse que a amava? Que tudo não passava de um mal entendido?

Passou as mãos exasperadas pelo cabelo sedoso, bufando de raiva com os próprios pensamentos. Escutar um "Eu te amo" vindo dos lábios de Taisho Sesshoumaru era algo que apreciaria mais do que tudo. Mas não poderia pensar de tal maneira. Aquela Rin não poderia de maneira alguma querer ouvir tais palavras. Não vindas dele, pelo menos.

**Saying 'I Love you' is not the words  
**_Dizer "eu te amo" não são as palavras_

**I want to hear from you**

_Que quero ouvir de você_

Seus dedos escorregaram delicadamente pela lisa parede, e sua expressão de raiva fora rapidamente substituída por uma de _nada_. Passara a focalizar novamente a maçaneta. Maçaneta que girara várias vezes ao visitá-lo quando eram _felizes_. Imagens voaram por sua mente, e ela não poderia enxergar mais nada além delas. Poderia até mesmo estar vesga, e isso não seria preocupação alguma, porque estava sozinha. Ninguém veria a careta ridícula que ela estaria fazendo. Sesshoumaru não estava ali. E ninguém estava ali, além dela.

Era irônico pensar daquela maneira, já que fora isso que sempre quisera. E o pior, fora isso que procurara desde o momento que o deixara para trás. Sabia que havia errado, assim como Sango lhe dissera antes. Não mentiria mais para si mesma. Recapitularia. Reaveria o que seus sentimentos realmente queriam dizer.

_Queria Sesshoumaru_. Queria que ele a tivesse procurado naquela noite, afinal, ela não aparecera à festa, pelo menos pensava que ele não a tinha visto. Mas como ele poderia procurá-la, primeiramente, se ela fugira? Fugira covardemente, e agora reconhecia seu erro. Deveria ter tirado satisfações com ele. Deveria ter perguntado à ele tudo o que quisera naquela noite, mas fora covarde. Rin confessava: tinha medo. Sentira medo de ouvir Sesshoumaru dizer que não a queria. Que ela não era suficiente para ele. Que ela _não o_ _fazia_ _feliz_.

Balançou mais uma vez a cabeça, focalizando de novo a bem decorada maçaneta. Um sorriso sarcástico passara rapidamente por seus finos lábios, e ela sabia o que deveria fazer a partir de então. Não seria covarde novamente. Errara uma vez, mas isso não significava exatamente que tudo estava perdido. Poderia simplesmente deixar o romance que vivera com ele de lado e esquecer tudo o que acontecera. Mas não conseguiria mais deixar de lado a dúvida que angustiava sua mente.

Queria saber se realmente havia sido traída. E se tivesse, o motivo. Queria saber o que não possuía para Sesshoumaru chegar ao extremo de procurar em outra. Especificamente em Ozawa Kagura.

Passou rapidamente as mãos sobre a roupa perfeitamente passada, retornando com o mesmo ar de confiança que entrara no prédio. Seus olhos castanhos não fitavam mais a porta com o terror de antes. Agora, uma expectativa era notável. E fora com tal expectativa que Rin levara sua mão fechada em punho até a superfície amadeirada, mas ainda não a tocara. Respirara fundo mais uma vez, tendo certeza de que seria capaz de fazer aquilo. Mas de repente, vira que a maçaneta, antes parada, virara rapidamente.

E toda aquela veracidade fora em vão assim que vira os olhos dourados que tanto evitara, ou tanto esperara. Sesshoumaru abrira a porta como se a esperasse ali. Sua mão, ainda fechada sobre a maçaneta, era o meio mais próximo de tocá-la. E era isso o que ela queria. Um sentimento de anseio tomou conta de si. Como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que via Sesshoumaru.

Assim como ela, a surpresa era algo eminente nos orbes dourados do jovem rapaz parado em frente à porta. Eles se arregalaram levemente e isso a deixou nervosa. Sesshoumaru nunca transparecia aquilo que sentia, ela sabia disso. Relaxou mais, permitindo até mesmo sorrir delicadamente ao vê-lo voltar à sua expressão natural, com olhos bastante estreitados. Mas logo toda aquela _raiva_ pareceu desaparecer, quando ele a encarou docemente. Parecia que havia desistido. Que finalmente queria explicar a ela o que acontecera.

Parecia que estava _feliz_ em vê-la ali. Mas ela sabia que isso não passava de apenas um fruto de sua imaginação retardada.

- Quer entrar? – a voz que Rin escutara tantas vezes em seus sonhos se pronunciara em meio àquele silêncio.

Ela o encarou, sem palavras. Havia se preparado para aquilo, mas como sempre, Sesshoumaru conseguia deixar-lhe daquela maneira. Assim como a parede atrás de si.

- O que você ia fazer? – ela perguntou sem pensar, abaixando a cabeça ao notar o que fizera.

- Na verdade… - ele hesitou um pouco. – Estava indo procurar você. Mais uma vez. – completou.

Rin permaneceu calada por mais uns instantes, e Sesshoumaru sorrira da maneira de sempre. Quando ele deixaria de exercer aquela influência sobre ela?

- Vai entrar? – ele perguntou novamente.

- É por isso que estou aqui. – sua voz soou fraca, e ela se empinou mais, como se isso fosse o necessário para melhorar seu timbre. Encolheu-se novamente, ao ouvir a risada abafada dele. – Queria _conversar_ com você.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas com o tom cuidadoso dela. Sua mão esquerda escorregou pela madeira da porta, e a direita sumiu de onde estava. Reapareceu rapidamente, diminuindo cada vez mais a distância que o separava de Rin. E sem que a mesma percebesse, Sesshoumaru pousou delicadamente seus dedos frios sobre a pele quente da mão dela.

Seus olhos continuavam sobre os dela, e aquela teria sido a maneira mais fácil para ele de saber a reação da garota. Mas ao sentir que ela não fizera absolutamente nada perante seu toque, permitiu-se dar um meio sorriso, apertando a mão macia mais forte entre a sua. Mesmo com a corrente elétrica que Rin sentira naquele momento, algo a prendia ali. E ela não soltou a mão de Sesshoumaru.

- Entre. – ele murmurou, abrindo mais a porta e dando espaço para ela passar.

- Arigatou. – ela agradeceu gentilmente, segurando-se mais à mão fria de que tanto sentira falta.

Antes que pudesse perceber, estava dentro do apartamento dele. Um lugar que fora palco da maioria de seus sonhos, antes mesmo de tê-lo _perdido_. Rin sorriu timidamente com o pensamento. Não precisava que Sesshoumaru dissesse que a amava. Não que ela não quisesse, mas aquilo não era algo necessário. Porque ali, naquele momento, com ele segurando sua mão como tanto esperava, ela tinha certeza absoluta.

**It's not that I want you**

_Não é que eu não queira_

**Not to say, but if you only knew**

_Que você diga, mas se você apenas soubesse_

**How easy it would be to show me how you feel**

_Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente_

Isso era mais do que necessário. Muitas vezes, palavras não eram nada em comparação a gestos. E aquilo era o suficiente para que ela soubesse que o que _sentiram_ ainda existia. E poderia existir por toda a eternidade, dependendo do rumo que a conversa tomaria.

- Bem… - Rin murmurou ainda de cabeça baixa, mordendo o lábio inferior pensando no que realmente falaria. Treinara aquilo a noite inteira e agora não sabia mais o que fazer.

- Olhe para mim. – ele falou seriamente, levando a mão esquerda, que estava livre, para o queixo dela. Rin preferiria ocultar o fato de estar totalmente rubra, mas a corrente que o outro toque de Sesshoumaru lhe causara fez com que ela levantasse o rosto. – Como podemos conversar se você está olhando para o chão? – ele deu um meio sorriso ao notar as bochechas coradas da outra. Rin continuava a mesma.

- Ah… - ela ainda não sabia o que dizer, e apenas agora pudera notar os cabelos molhados dele. A água escorria pelos longos fios prateados, pingando sem problema algum no piso da sala. Deveria ser por isso que sua mão estava gelada. Ele acabara de sair do banho.

- Porque você sumiu? – ele perguntou, assim que percebeu que Rin não falaria nada.

- Você sabe o motivo. – de repente todas as palavras voltaram para sua garganta, e a raiva, antes escondida, voltou ao seu peito com uma força que ela não sabia explicar. Arrancou sua mão de perto da dele e se afastou dali, ficando perto da enorme janela parecida com a sua. – Não se faça de inocente.

- Se eu soubesse o motivo com certeza não estaria perguntando agora.

Rin virou o rosto para encarar o homem, notando que as roupas que ele usava também estavam molhadas. Sesshoumaru sempre tiver a mania de não se enxugar direito. As mãos dele estavam dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans que usava e ele parecia finalmente ter desistido de tentar alguma aproximação.

- Como se você tivesse se importado com qualquer coisa que eu tivesse feito. – falou emburrada.

- Rin… - Sesshoumaru massageou as têmporas, andando lentamente em direção à garota. – Você tem idéia de como eu passei esses dez dias? Sabe o que eu senti quando você me abandonou _sem_ _motivo_? – enfatizou as últimas palavras, vendo Rin estreitar os olhos. – Eu procurei por você por todos os lugares. Eu liguei pra você, eu esperei que você me ligasse. Fui até o seu apartamento e até mesmo no de seus amigos. Não pode me dizer que eu não me importo com o que você fez.

- Sem motivo? – ela repetiu num tom sarcástico, ainda encarando ele. – Fui embora sem motivo?! – perguntou com raiva.

- Me diga o que eu fiz. – ele falou friamente, dando o passo que acabara com a distância entre ele. Mesmo assim, nenhum dos dois ousou se tocar.

- Porque você se importa? – Rin levantou as mãos, exasperada. - Apenas deixa isso de lado!

- Eu me importo porque eu ainda te amo. – Sesshoumaru segurou levemente os ombros dela, encarando-a profundamente. - Pensei que fosse algo óbvio.

**More than words**

_Mais que palavras_

**Is all you have to do to make it real**

_É tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real_

**Then you wouldn't have to say**

_Daí você não precisaria dizer_

**That you love me cause I'd already know**

_Que você me ama porque eu já saberia_

- É mesmo? – Rin se surpreendeu ao ver que as palavras que tanto esperara que ele dissesse não lhe afetaram. Não lhe afetaram porque ele não a amaria se realmente houvesse feito aquilo. – E porque estava com ela?

Sesshoumaru arqueou mais uma vez as sobrancelhas, ainda segurando-a perto do peito. Ela? Do que Rin estava falando, afinal? Os olhos cor de chocolate não mentiam para ele, e toda a tristeza que ela sentia o fazia mal. _O que_ Rin poderia ter visto ele fazer? _Com_ _quem_ Rin poderia tê-lo visto? Há dez dias ela sumira. O que teria acontecido exatamente há dez dias?

- Não sei do que está falando. – ele respondeu verdadeiramente, e nem mesmo ela poderia dizer que estava mentindo. Mas ela refrescaria sua memória, então.

- Não se lembra do que aconteceu naquela noite, Sesshoumaru? – Rin indagou debochando, deixando o sorriso de lado e encarando o homem. Ele não poderia ser tão repugnante com ela, poderia?

- Lembro-me apenas que a chamei para uma festa e apenas agora estou a vendo. – ele a soltou, dando um passo para trás.

- E porque será que eu não fui à festa? Ou melhor, porque será que você não me viu? – ela deu um meio sorriso frio. – O que eu poderia ter visto que me magoou, Sesshoumaru? Que partiu meu coração em dois?

Sesshoumaru permaneceu a encará-la, voltando no tempo sem que ela percebesse. O que poderia ter acontecido? O que ele havia feito? Balançou a cabeça, finalmente. Kagura. Ele se sentou rapidamente no sofá ao seu lado, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, cujos braços estavam apoiados em suas pernas. Rin tinha visto sua dança com sua ex-noiva. Isso a magoara, certo? Porque ela não havia ido tirar satisfações com ele, como uma pessoa normal faria? Porque ela preferiu simplesmente fugir?

- Não aconteceu o que você está pensando que aconteceu. – ele relatou, ainda com a face escondida.

- Ah, então você finalmente se lembrou. – ela queria que aquela frase tivesse soado de uma maneira mais arrogante, mas o máximo que pudera fazer fora soá-la com raiva. Raiva e desespero.

- Porque não veio falar comigo? – ele perguntou como se não houvesse sido interrompido, tirando as mãos de frente do rosto e encarando-a raivosamente. – Não acredito que você -- - ele mediu as palavras, controlando a força da voz. – Não acredito que fez todos nós sofrermos apenas por isso.

- Apenas por isso? – ela perguntou incrédula. – Você me traiu e diz que tudo o que fez foi… Só isso?!

- Só isso porque não aconteceu nada. – ele contou friamente. – Se você tivesse falado comigo, essa situação seria totalmente diferente.

- Diferente? – ela balançou a cabeça. - O que é diferente pra você?!

- Você não teria ido embora! – ele se irritou, dando um salto do sofá e segurando-a pelo ombro mais uma vez. – Estaria comigo, e eu não teria passado por nada do que eu passei. Nem você. – ele murmurou tristemente.

- Pelo que você passou, Sesshoumaru. - ela perguntou entre dentes.

Ele precisaria de um pouco mais que palavras para convencê-la de que ele realmente havia _sofrido_. Não o imaginava de tal maneira. Mas o sorriso que se passou nos lábios dele foi uma alerta. Uma alerta de que talvez ele tivesse mais uma vez vencido. Mesmo quando fora puxada pelo braço por ele, Rin não parara de andar. E mesmo quando entrara vagarosamente no quarto dele, ela não parara de pensar um só instante que queria que ele tivesse vencido. Apenas para terem uma chance novamente.

Sesshoumaru apertou rapidamente o interruptor na parede ao lado, dando passagem para Rin entrar no quarto em que ela já entrara várias vezes antes. Agora, com a luz acesa, ela poderia ver com exatidão a bagunça que estava lá, talvez até tão bagunçado quanto seu próprio quarto. Mas a sujeira no chão fora o que mais chamara sua atenção, porque não era poeira ou sujeira normal. Aquelas eram coisas que ela conhecia bem. O despertador e o vaso que Sesshoumaru mais gostava.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou incrédula, ainda observando os restos dos objetos.

- Não foi a única que sofreu ou sentiu raiva, Rin. – ele pousou um de seus braços sobre os ombros dela, olhando também para os objetos. – Digamos que eu me descontrolei.

- Aquele era o seu vaso preferido. – ela murmurou.

- Comparado a você, ele não era nada.

Rin levantou a cabeça, encarando os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Aquela era uma prova mais que concreta de que ele realmente estava irritado. Ela não poderia ter certeza de que o motivo era ela, mas poderia sonhar, ne? Era isso o que ela queria, afinal. Com aquilo, ela poderia finalmente pensar que o amor que ele sentia por ela era algo real.

**  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two**

_O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?_

**  
More than words to show you ****feel**

_Mais que palavras para mostrar o que você sente_

**That your love for me is real**

_Que o seu amor por mim é real_

- Então… - ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, saindo do abraço dele e sentando-se na cama mal feita. – O que realmente aconteceu?

Sesshoumaru sorriu tristemente, permanecendo em pé com os braços cruzados, ao invés de ir até ela, como sempre fazia. Foi a vez de Rin arquear as sobrancelhas com isso. Seria um sinal ruim? Queria dizer algo?

- Naquela noite… - ele começou a contar a história, apoiando-se na parede fria, ainda com os braços cruzados e encarando a garota, sentada um pouco encolhida. – Eu chamei você para sairmos para uma festa. – Rin acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Esperei por você por toda a noite, Rin. E você não apareceu.

- Mas eu fui. – ela retrucou. – Apenas tive que ir embora por razões maiores. – completou a frase sarcasticamente, mostrando o pé até então coberto pelo longo sobretudo que usava.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas com o enorme machucado que viu, caminhando inconscientemente até ela. Ajoelhou-se vagarosamente em frente à cama, segurando um dos pés com suas mãos. Não entendia o motivo daquele ferimento, e seus olhos denunciavam isso. Ele passou levemente os dedos sobre eles, com medo de poder ferir Rin de alguma maneira. Novamente.

- Estava usando o sapato que você tanto gostava. – ela explicou, estremecendo com o toque dele. – Ele quebrou.

Sesshoumaru levantou os olhos para ela, a expressão de dúvida ainda em sua face. Entortou a boca para um lado, tendo certeza de que ela fizera algo brusco para o delicado sapato de cristal de partir. E tinha certeza também de que ele fora o motivo. Ele deixou que o próprio peso caísse para o lado, e seu joelho não poderia mais segurá-lo. Caiu no chão, e sentado ficou, sem encarar a garota.

- Kagura apareceu naquela festa. – ele observava cada linha do ferimento que lhe causara. – Sabe como ela se comporta perante mim.

- Ah, eu sei. – Rin deu risada sem graça, olhando o seu pé, assim como ele. As feridas já estavam completamente cicatrizadas, mas não sumiriam. Aquela seria uma prova viva da traição de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não a traí. – ele jurou, roubando o olhar dela novamente. – Kagura perguntou se eu estava sozinho, como ela sempre faz. Eu disse que você estava a caminho e ela insistiu para que fôssemos dançar.

- Você queria mesmo que eu visse aquilo? – ela perguntou sem entender.

- Rin, eu sabia que você se atrasaria. – ele rodou os olhos. - Sempre se atrasa.

- Mas eu não me atrasei naquele dia. – ela comentou. – Estava ansiosa para ver você.

Sesshoumaru deu um longo suspiro, passando as mãos pelos longos fios de sua cabeça. Queria se livrar de Kagura naquele dia. Ela ainda era apaixonada por ele, todos sabiam disso, inclusive Rin. Contara toda a sua história com ela quando começaram a namorar, e Rin sempre soubera que Kagura seria um obstáculo difícil.

- Eu aceitei dançar com ela, apenas querendo que ela fosse embora.

– Está jogando aquele "Eu te amo" que me disse antes fora?

- Nunca faria isso. – ele disse friamente, encarando Rin. – E mesmo que fizesse, você sabe que não faria diferença. Sabe que eu amo você, não sabe? Independente do que eu disser.

- Você estava abraçando ela. – Rin falou com desgosto.

- Porque eu estava me lembrando de você. – ele lançou seu meio sorriso com o comentário. - Estava lembrando de como você dança mal.

- De como eu danço mal? – ela perguntou irritada, deixando a acusação de lado por um momento. – E só por causa disso você a abraçou?

- Eu lembrei do dia em que nos conhecemos, Rin. Lembrei de quando estávamos dançando. E naquele momento, pensei que estivesse dançando com você.

**What would you say if I took those words away**

_O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?_

**Then you couldn't make things new**

_Então você não poderia fazer das coisas novidade_

**Just by saying I love you**

_Apenas dizendo "eu te amo"_

- Quer me comparar com Kagura? – perguntou ofendida, recebendo uma risada curta em resposta. – O que foi?

- Você é incomparável, Rin.

Sesshoumaru levantou repentinamente a mão que segurava o pé machucado de Rin e levou-a até perto da face dela. A garota se assustou com o ato, encarando-o depois para entender o que ele queria. O leve arquear de sobrancelhas dele foi o suficiente para fazê-la levar a mão até a dele, assim como fizeram momentos antes.

Ele segurou fortemente a delicada mão sobre a sua, olhando os finos dedos de Rin. Sabia que aquela não era uma vantagem para si. Que aquela explicação não era de um todo aceitável, mas o que poderia fazer? Lembrara-se de Rin naquela noite, naquele momento, e isso fora o suficiente para ter errado.

Kagura dançava extremamente bem, e agora ele entendia tudo o que ela fizera. Reconhecia agora o perfume que ela usava. Era o mesmo de Rin. Kagura estava dançando mal como Rin dançava, e murmurando coisas que ele reconhecia. As mesmas coisas que Rin murmurou no dia em que eles se conheceram. Ela queria ser Rin. Ela queria que ele acreditasse que ela era Rin.

Juntando tudo o que sentia e ouvia com os pensamentos que se formavam inconscientemente em sua mente, Sesshoumaru pensou realmente que aquela era Rin. Que aquela que dançava com ele era a sua namorada. Agradecia mentalmente por ter percebido momentos depois que estava _sonhando_ e por ter se afastado grosseiramente de Kagura. Lembrava-se até aquele momento do rosto feio que ela fizera assim que ele dissera que não queria mais dançar.

Ela insistira, mas ele fora embora. Fora embora porque esperava Rin. _Sua namorada_. Aquelas foram palavras suficientes para que ela gritasse por alguns instantes com ele, e depois fosse embora, assim como ele esperava que ela fizesse. Arrependia-se grotescamente do que fizera e queria descontroladamente o perdão dela. Da _sua_ Rin.

More than words

_Mais que pal__avras_

**  
Now that I've tried to**

_Agora que tentei_

**Talk to you and make you understand**

_Falar com você e fazer você entender_

Absorto em pensamentos, Sesshoumaru não notou a mão de Rin sobre a sua. Acordou apenas ao sentir dedos quentes e macios em sua face. Era Rin. Ela o observava confortantemente, e isso era mais do que ele poderia pedir, ne? Por mais que desejasse mais, isso era o máximo que ele poderia pedir para ela naquele momento.

Queria que ela o tocasse como sempre fazia. Que o abraçasse como esperara ser abraçado durante todo aquele tempo. Mesmo que tivesse comentado que nada seria mais como era antes, poderia estar errado. As coisas poderiam continuar como eram. Mas infelizmente, isso não era algo que dependia apenas dele. E Sesshoumaru não sabia se Rin queria voltar ao passado e esquecer o que acontecera.

Rin sorriu com a expressão surpresa que ele fizera e fechou os olhos assim que sentiu sua pele. A pele fria de que tanto sentira falta. Havia sido um mal entendido, então? Sesshoumaru ainda era seu, como sempre fora e nada os impediria de continuar a viver, não é mesmo? Rin esticou os braços o máximo que pôde, puxando a cabeça de Sesshoumaru para perto de si e caindo, sem que percebesse.

Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram de seus olhos e assim que os abrira, percebera que estava abraçando-o. Apertou fortemente sua cabeça contra o peito dele, aparentemente, não notando o quão molhada estava deixando a camisa do rapaz. Soluços começaram a ser escutados e Sesshoumaru apertou fortemente a cintura de Rin, pousando sua cabeça no queixo dela.

- Me perdoa. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, que estremeceu com tais palavras, apertando ainda mais forte seus braços, presos no pescoço dele.

- A culpa foi minha. – ela murmurou ainda entre soluços, sentindo a cabeça dele se mexer negativamente. – Eu deveria ter enfrentado esta situação de outra forma. Não deveria ter fugido.

- Fui eu quem errou, Rin. – ele pôs um ponto final naquela história, levantando mais uma vez a cabeça dela. – Eu nunca devia ter aceitado dançar com Kagura. Deveria ter deixado de uma forma mais que óbvia que não queria mais nada com ela.

- Mas óbvia ainda? – ela perguntou sorrindo, tendo, finalmente, os lábios frios de que tanto sentira falta sobre os seus.

- Nunca mais vou deixar você ir embora. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou sobre os lábios de Rin, sentindo o salgado cessante das lágrimas dela em sua boca.

Sim, ele estava certo, assim como ela. Nada poderia ter sido feito sem uma iniciativa. Mesmo procurando por uma saída, nada seria possível sem a cooperação de ambos, e eles agradeciam mentalmente sobre isso. Porque Sesshoumaru nunca mais seria Sesshoumaru sem _sua_ Rin. E Rin nunca mais seria Rin sem _seu_ Sesshoumaru.

**All you have to do is**

_Tudo o que você tem que fazer_

**Close your eyes and just reach out your hands**

_É fechar seus olhos e só estender suas mãos_

**And touch me, hold me close**

_E me tocar, me abraçar apertado_

**Don't ever let me go**

_Não me deixa__r nunca ir embora_

_- Fim -_

_

* * *

_

_**Respondendo aos reviews:**_

_**Pammy-sama:**__ Que bom que você achou o capítulo passado bom, Pammy-chan.^_^. Ah, e como disse inicialmente, arigatou pela idéia das músicas. Esta foi perfeita para o que eu já queria (tão perfeita que eu terminei a fic mesmo sem ânimo (é que eu tô com preguiça mesmo)). Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo da fic, e caso não tenha entendido algo, é só me deixar uma mensagem ou um review, OK? Arigatou por tê-la acompanhado até o final. ^_^_

_**Rukia-hime**__: Nossa, você odiou mesmo o que ele fez, ne? ^_^. Eu também pensaria o mesmo, caso não soubesse o que teria realmente acontecido. Espero que este capítulo tenha terminado com suas dúvidas. Como nós escrevemos as fic's e sabemos exatamente o que vai acontecer, fica meio difícil ter certeza da compreensão de vocês. É por isso que os reviews são tão importantes, afinal. Qualquer dúvida, é só me mandar um e-mail ou outro review mesmo, eu te respondo numa boa. Arigatou por ter acompanhado a fic até o final, e feliz 2009 (sei que tô atrasada, mas fazer o quê?) ^_^._

_**Yuki-chan**__: Que bom, leitora nova! ^_^. Seja bem vinda (nossa, tô falando isso no fim da fic, mas não tem problema! Seremos bem-vindas até o final! ^_^). Fiquei feliz em saber que você tá gostando da fic. Espero que o final tenha chegado às suas expectativas, OK? E eu também não concordei com o que a Rin fez, eu pelo menos acho que as coisas devem ser resolvidas por uma boa conversa, ne? ^_^. Arigatou por acompanhar a fic, kissus. ^_^._

_**Graziela Leon**__: Espero que tenha entendido. Na verdade, foi um grande mal entendido. A história pode ter ficado meio confusa, mas é que era pra ter sido somente um capítulo (como diz no resuminho básico, é uma songfic). Qualquer dúvida, é só me mandar um e-mail ou um review, tá? ^_^. E tentarei ler suas one's, OK? Kissus e arigatou por ter acompanhado a fic até o fim. _

_Mais uma vez, agradeço prontamente a todos aqueles que acompanharam esta estranha trilogia até o fim. _

_Espero realmente que tenham gostado e desculpem pela demora para postar (eu realmente tava morrendo de preguiça e falta de imaginação, o que é ainda pior). Eu chegava a passar vários minutos na frente do PC, olhando pra pequena frase que eu tinha escrito._

_É, isso é terrível. -_-''. _

_Detalhe: Lorena, infelizmente, quando vi seu e-mail o capítulo já estava pronto. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada, gostei bastante das músicas que você me passou. ^_^. Posso até usar uma delas pra fazer outra songfic (mas agora vai ser uma songfic, tá?)._

_Ah! Alguém já assistiu __**Crepúsculo**__? Caso já tenham assistido, procurem __**Flightless bird, American mouth – do Iron & Wine**__ (é a música do baile). Eu adorei essa música, já que ela sempre me lembra Sesshoumaru & Rin. A letra é bastante esquisita (foi por isso que eu não usei a música nesse capítulo, mas era ela que eu ia usar)._

_Arigatou a todos, de coração mesmo._

_Kissus,_

_Ja ne._


End file.
